just_my_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodiak Charts Achievements And Milestones
This is a comprehensive listing that highlights significant achievements and milestones based upon the Kodiak Charts. This list spans the period from the issue dated July 28, 2018 to present. Year End Achievements Most songs in the Year End chart Most songs in a single year Songs Milestones Most weeks at number one on the Grand 50 Songs Most weeks at number two (without hitting number one) Most total weeks at the top 10 Biggest jump to number one * 30-1 - Horisont - "Road To Cairo" * 14-1 - Corinne Bailey Rae - "Put Your Records On" * 4-1 - Blues Pills - "River" Longest climbs to number one * 14th week - Imperial State Electric - "All Over My Head * 10th week - Dead Meadow - "What Needs Must Be" * 8th week - Blues Pills - "River" * 6th week - Blues Pills - "I Felt A Change" * 6th week - Grande Royale - "Hands Up" Biggest drop from number one * 1-6 - Dead Meadow - "What Needs Must Be" * 1-5 - Grande Royale - "Hands Up" Biggest drops off the Hot 100 * From #29 - Local H - "The Misanthrope" (January 11, 2020) * From #32 - Deepfield - "Dreams" (November 30, 2019) Top 10 debuts * At #4 - Valley Of The Sun - "Riding The Dunes" (August 10, 2019) * At #3 - Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Encore" (September 28, 2019) * At #5 - Local H - "The Misanthrope" (October 5, 2019) Most weeks at number one on the songs of the week charts Artist Achievements Most number-one songs Most cumulative weeks at number one Full dominance weeks Full dominance weeks are weeks where an artist topped all the charts simultaneously. Most number-one songs in a calendar year Most top 10 songs 1 = Lauryn Hill has the song "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" as a top 10 hit in her solo career, which makes the artist itself have 3 top 10 songs, but it's not counted. Most cumulative weeks in the top 10 Most Grand 50 entries Posthumous number-ones * Bon Scott and Malcolm Young - "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" (July 27, 2019) Age records * '''Oldest artist to reach number one: '''Phil Rudd (65 y.o.), with "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" * '''Youngest artist to reach number one: '''Dorian Sorriaux (24 y.o.), with "I Felt A Change" Most weeks at the Artists of the Week chart Most weeks at #1 in the Artists of the Week chart Most number-one songs in the songs of the week charts Cumulative weeks at number one in the songs of the week charts Most top 10 songs in the songs of the week charts Most entries in the songs of the week charts Most entries during a One-Week period in the songs of the week charts Album Achievements Most number-one songs from one album Most top ten songs from one album Country Achievements* Kodiak All Time Countries List # #1 hits in the main charts # #1 hits in the songs of the week charts # Weeks at #1 in the main charts # Weeks at #1 in the songs of the week charts # Top 10 hits in the main charts # Top 10 hits in the songs of the week charts # Peak position in the main charts # Peak position in the songs of the week charts 1 = Ireland is above jamaica because more Irish artists have charted than jamaican artists Most artists at number one per country Most songs at number one per country Most charting artists in the Kodiak Grand 20 Artists Chart